The present invention relates generally to the field of chip design, and more particularly to timing constraint formulation for highly replicated design modules.
Current state-of-the art processor design often contains heavily replicated design modules at the chip or chiplet level, and can reach a replication count of over 50. Conventional timing closure methodologies use worst case boundary timing constraints during the design construction process (i.e., synthesis, place-n-route). Because of many different design scenarios and constraints (e.g., floorplanning, wiring congestion, parent level buffering, boundary port locations), different replicas of the same module can be subjected to significantly different design requirements.